


starwars Valentine Pinup Week: Day 7

by Jacke_Fallon



Series: Starwars Valentines Pinup Week. [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Funny, Gen, He's such a trantrumy baby, I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacke_Fallon/pseuds/Jacke_Fallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Kylo Ren Didn’t know how the resistance got that photo, or for what nefarious purpose it was now being put to but one thing was for certain, Hux will never let him forget about this….. Grandfather would be so disappointed.’<br/>Bonus: kylo-ren’s reaction when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kylo Ren




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, It was up on time on my blog but I am lazy and also have a shit tonne of reading to do for my course so these things slip my mind. On the plus side I've finished 3 books and a 1000 word piece for my course this weekend so not too shabby.
> 
> As always, if you want to see more of my art please check out my blog: http://jackefallon.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart


End file.
